In one embodiment, the equipment used to drill a well to recover hydrocarbons from the Earth is called a drilling system. Drilling control systems and planning tools for drilling operations often display schematics of a drilling system and data describing the operation of the drilling system. It can be a challenge to navigate to the location of failures in such drilling system displays.